Itsumo Ai Por siempre te amare
by Aldhibain
Summary: Yuuri ve a Wolfram morir en sus brazos sin poder hacer nada. Esto le hace aclarar sus sentimientos y entender lo mucho que ama al rubio. ¿Pero sera muy tarde ya para decir Te Amo? ¿fue un sueño? o ¿de verdad ha perdido al rubio para siempre?Yuuram


Itsumo

&&&

-dialogos-

"pensamientos"

&&cambio de escena&&&

*aclaraciones al final*

(notas de autora)

KKM no me pertenece es de su respectiva autora

&&&&&

Cap.1- El comienzo de una gran historia

By: kisa_phantom

En el castillo Pacto de Sangre una lucha a muerte se llevaba a cabo entre humanos y

mazokus, todos los soldados del castillo peleaban por proteger a su amado reino, la batalla

era tan fuerte que incluso la pareja real estaba luchando.

El patio del castillo era un completo campo de batalla lleno de sangre, cadveres de

humanos, llamas, dragones de agua, rfagas de viento, barreras de tierra y temblores

Pero que haba provocado esta feroz lucha? Fcil: los humanos cansados de servir a los

mazokus haban decidido revelarse atacando el castillo para derrocar al Maou.

Todos estaban muy ocupados peleando, que nadie noto como uno de los humanos sacba

una daga hecha de houseki y se la encajaba al rubio en la espalda.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAhhHHHHH- grito wolfram al sentir la daga

Todos los mazokus voltearon a ver que haba sucedido, Yuuri al ver a su prometido herido

corri a sujetarlo en sus brazos antes de que cayera al suelo, los demas continuaron

luchando para proteger a la pareja real

-Oh no Wolf, no te mueras por favor- decia al borde de las lagrimas tratando de canalizar su

maryoku curativo para cerrar la herida

-Es intil Yuuri, la daga era de houseki, no podras cerrar la herida- decia con lo poco de sus

fuerzas el rubio mientras acariciaba la mejilla del pelinegro

-No por favor no me dejes- lloraba el pelinegro

-Por fin seras ... libre... de este... compromiso que nunca quisiste.... Se feliz Yuuri

casate con ... una linda chica.....Te amo- dijo para cerrar los ojos y dejar caer la mano

que acariciaba la mejilla de Yuuri

-WOLFRAM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!WOLFRAM!!!! NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- gritaba

el Maou mientras su mirada se tornaba mas seria y un aura azul se formaba a su alrededor,

al instante el cielo que unos segundos antes estaba despejado, comenz rpidamente a

nublarse, y una fuerte lluvia se lanzo sobre todo el lugar.

-NO ESTA EN MI NATURALEZA EL TOMAR VIDAS, PERO HAN TOMADO

LA VIDA DE QUIEN MAS AMO Y NO OS PUEDO PERDONAR, OS MATARE A

TODOS MALDITOS HUMANOS MALAGRADECIDOS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-

grito con ira el Maou con el cuerpo inerte de Wolfram aun en sus brazos

Nadie jams haba visto la ira del Maou en gran magnitud, todos los soldados mazokus

optaron por alejarse de los humanos y no intervenir en el juicio de su Rey, rpidamente

cada humano fue atacado por un dragon de agua y elevado en los aires, era un espectculo

terrorfico ver todo el patio lleno de sangre y gente muerta sumado con todos los dragones

de agua que atacaban sin piedad a los humanos hasta estrangularlos. Cuando todos hubieron

muerto Yuuri volvi a la normalidad dejndose caer llorando al suelo con el cuerpo de

Wolfrma aun en brazos.

- Majes Yuuri calma por favor- le deca el castao mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse

-No puedo Conrad, le he perdido para siempre y no pude decirle lo mucho que lo amaba-

deca el pelinegro sin dejar de llorar, Gwendal rpidamente con un semblante de profundo

dolor se acerco a Yuuri para quitarle el cuerpo de su hermanito, Conrad solo pudo atinar a

abrazar a su ahijado el tambin le dolia mucho la muerte de su hermano; pero ahora lo

importante era apoyar a Yuuri- No podre continuar en un mundo donde el ya no esta-

lloraba a mas no poder el pelinegro

_Si amas a alguien, diselo hoy, no esperes a que sea demasiado tarde y te arrepientas por siempre_

* * *

-Eh? Donde estoy?-

--Henachoko deja de moverte no me dejas dormir- oyo una voz adormilada a su lado

-Wolfram- deca mientras se lanzaba a abrazar al rubio

-Yuuri Qu te pasa?- pronunciaba desconcertado aunque correspondiendo el abrazo

-Prometeme que nunca me vas a dejar, que siempre estaras a mi lado por favor- mientras

hacia mas estrecho el abrazo

-Yuuri te sientes bien?- mientras extendia su mano a la frente de su prometido para

comprobar que no tuviese fiebre

-Prometemelo Wolf-

-Ok te lo prometo adems tu mismo dijiste que estamos unidos por el destino porque

estamos prometidos lo recuerdas?- el pelinegro solo atina a asentir- ahora si me diras que te

pasa?-

-Yo so que tu.-dice mientras esconde su cabeza en la curvatura del hombro de Wolf

-Qu yo que? No te alcanze a oir-

-Soe que estbamos luchando contra los humanos y a ti te heran yo no poda hacer nada

para ayudarte y morias en mis brazos-

- Y eso que no seria bueno para ti?- evanta el rostro de su prometido para que lo mire a los

ojos- asi te libraras de un compromiso que no quieres y podras casarte con una linda chica

para darle una familia a Greta-

-No eso no es asi, yo no podra vivir en un mundo donde tu no existas,porque yo te amo-

-Eso que has dicho es cierto Yuuri?-

-Si, TE AMO, TE AMO, TE AMO!!!!!!- respondia estrechndolo en sus brazos y dndole

un tierno beso en la mejilla- Te he amado desde el primer momento en que te

vi, pero por mis miedos y mis prejuicios no tenia el valor de aceptarlo; pero ahora despus

de esta pesadilla entend que en cualquier momento puedo perderte-

Yuuri deshizo el abrazo para acercarse a buscar algo en el cajn del buro, cuando lo

encontr se volteo hacia su prometido con una sonrisa y se arrodillo junto a la cama.

-Wolfram von Bielefeld aceptaras casarte conmigo?- mientras le extiende un hermoso

anillo de plata con una esmeralda en el centro (ver aki)

-Pero nosotros ya estamos prometidos?-

-Si, pero en aquel entonces no sabia lo que hacia, ahora lo se que quiero pasar el resto de mi

vida a tu lado para siempre y esta es la manera en que se propone matrimonio en la Tierra

entonces aceptas casarte conmigo?-

-Claro que si- respondiendo lanzndose a los brazos de su amado-Te amo Yuuri- el

pelinegro procedi a juntar sus labios en un beso tierno que empez a convertirse en

apasionado y demandante, un beso por el cual ambos haban esperado por tanto

tiempo,Yuuri empujo suavemente a su prometido sobre la cama sin romper el beso; pero en

cuanto el rubio toco la cama cayo profundamente dormido.

-Siempre he admirado esa capacidad que tienes para dormirte tan fcil mi Wolf- le da un

dulce beso en los labios, para proceder a cubrirlo con las mantas y acostarse al lado de su

rubio abrazandolo por la cintura como siempre quiso desde que empezaron a dormir juntos.

_Nadie puede saber con certeza que le amas si no se lo dices, di hoy TE AMO a esa persona_

_tan especial en tu vida, mañana puede ser muy tarde y tus palabras pueden ya no ser_

_escuchadas._

_&&&&_

Gracias x leer no olviden dejar reviews sus opiniones son importantes para mi

&&&&&


End file.
